


Successful Communication

by KNACC



Series: Love the Long Way Around [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lilith/Roland in the background, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krieg is surprised when Maya comes to thank him.  It goes about just as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successful Communication

The day’s task of slashing through all the robots and bandits between them and Roland has made even the giant slab of meat Krieg now calls his body ache from use.  Roland’s smile only falters a little when he sees Krieg amongst his rescue party but he thanks them all anyway.   _That’s fair_ , he thinks to himself, _If I was sane I wouldn’t want me around either._  Krieg then outwardly bellows, “I WANT TO WATCH THE CLOUDS BLEED!” as if to further drive that point home.

Back in Sanctuary, Roland barely gets to the Crimson Raider’s Headquarters before giving them a new mission, ever the fearless leader.  Krieg knows he should be listening to where he’ll be killing things next but one place is much the same as any other to a mindless killer so he find himself paying more attention to Lilith.  She is hovering at the edges of the room; pushing things around absently, her eyes constantly drifting over to Roland.  She is all restlessness and longing and potential energy, and Krieg thinks he remembers feeling that way, back before his body was no longer his own.  

Roland seems to wind down, ending with a “Dismissed soldiers,” and a salute.  The other vault hunters all just nod in response and then instantly divert their attention from him to their plans, as if Roland had completely disappeared instead of just finished talking.  Lilith takes the opportunity to move from the edge of the room to his side, setting her hand on Roland’s shoulder and smiling.  He starts but then turns to her and smiles back.

Krieg brings his attention (for all the good that does) back to the group.  His arms flex of their own accord as the others talk.  

Zer0’s metallic voice hisses out, “A new quest awaits, Let’s head out right this moment, Sleep is for the weak.”

“Hell yeah! I’m with the robot!” Salvador shouts, pumping a fist into the air. “It’s killing stuff time.”

 _Oh come on guys, even I’m tired and I’m a font of psychopathic rage most of the time.  Let’s be reasonable and call it a day?_ Krieg thinks.

Maya slowly looks around the group and then uncrosses her arms.  “I think it would be for the best if we rested now and got an early start tomorrow.”

“Ehhhhh yeah...” Gaige says. “You all know I hate to argue against blowing stuff up but my bruises have bruises and Deathtrap needs some repairs after that infinite wave of robots we just tore through.”

“MEAT POPSICLE!” Krieg yells.  Everyone ignores him.   _Shut up_ , he sighs, his shoulder falling.

At that motion, Maya glances momentarily over at Krieg then tilts her head in Axton’s direction.  “Your vote?”

Axton considers it, then says, “My baby could probably use a tune up too. That’s three against two, looks like we are staying in tonight, boys.”

“You’re wrong,” Salvador frowns, “It’s a tie.  Krieg’s with us for sure.”

Gaige bops him on the head as she turns to leave, saying, “Silly Sal, Krieg doesn’t have a vote.  He’s as empty as your guns after a bandit camp.” Salvador growls a little at that but she just keeps walking, tossing, “Laterz, Mechromancer out!” over her shoulder as she reaches the door.

Krieg looks at his feet.   _She’s right you know.  The fact that you don’t listen to me means we’re basically vacant.  Nobody home.  I don’t know why they let us stick around._

Axton watches Gaige go then turns to the remainders of their ragtag group.  “Quick!  Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets the bunk beds?”

Maya rolls her eyes.  “At least one of those should be Gaige’s.  You guys are really going to make an eighteen year old girl from Eden-5 rough it on the floor?”

“Ehhh, maybe?” Salvador shrugs.  “Equality’s a bitch.”

“She’s just a kid,” Maya glares down at the small man.  He meets her gaze and smiles widely.

The staring match shows no signs of stopping when Zer0 interjects, “I don’t need a bed, But boredom is approaching, Ro Sham Bo or Bust.”

“You’re on!” Axton says then begins to rapidly chant, “Rock Paper Scissors” with cries of victory or disgust depending on the outcome.

 _Okay, let’s get out of here.  If we leave, Maya will get the last bed.  Remember? The Pretty Lady?  We like her.  Plus, even you should remember how hard it was to get up last time we crammed onto a normal sized bunk bed._  Krieg continues to twitch and grunt, oblivious to the request. _Fine, we’ll get you some food.  Just get going okay?_  This seems to finally be enough motivation since Krieg begins to amble out of the room and down the stairs.  To his surprise, the sound of footsteps follows him.

“Hey wait,” Maya calls.  Krieg whips around, causing Maya to stop on the spot.  She breathes once slowly and then says, “I just wanted to thank you for getting me back on my feet out there today.”

Meeting her gaze, Krieg thinks, _Tell her you’re welcome.  Tell her that you’d rather die a thousand times than ever see her hurt._

“I’m starting to feel like... well like I can really trust you to have my back-”

“I WILL PAINT DOORSTEPS WITH FIRE!” Krieg shouts, arms flailing.

Maya’s face falls.  “Nevermind.  This is dumb, isn’t it?  You don’t have any idea what I’m saying to you, do you?”

Closing his one good eye, Krieg looks away from her disappointed face.   _That’s right,_ He thinks, _The only me she’s ever going to meet is you.  And you’re an idiot.  It’s just logical that’d she’d give up on getting anything sensical out of us eventually.  Might as well be now._

“Maybe Gaige is right and you are just a shell.” She pauses. “Its just... sometimes you look at me,” Maya cocks her head thoughtfully, “and it’s like, I don’t know, like there’s still a person in there.”

 _What?_  Krieg looks back at her, eye wide in shock.   _Did she just?  Does she maybe realize I’m here inspite of all evidence to the contrary?_  Now shouting at himself, _Do something please, anything to let her know that what she just said is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to us.  She believes we are a person and with her help, I just think we might be one again someday.  Please, anything!_

“Yeah...That’s crazy.  I’m actually going crazy, just like every other person on this damn planet.  I’m just... going to go,” Maya gestures sheepishly back over her shoulder.  

As she turns to leave, Krieg reaches a tentative hand towards her.   _Wait, what are you doing?  I mean, I guess I told you do something and for you this is rather mild but if you think a beautiful woman like that will let us touch her, you’re even crazier than I know you are._

Maya stops and looks at the outstretched hand.  Slowly, she approaches, raising her own hand so that is is nearly touching his.  “Okay,” she breathes.  “Yeah, just... Thank you,” she says, grey eyes surveying Krieg.

Krieg stares back, his chest clenching in an odd way whenever their eyes meet.  _Say you’re welcome.  Shake her hand and say that you should be the one thanking her for all she’s done for us.  Or you know, just take her hand and don’t do anything horrible to it.  That would be an impressive feat fo_ -

“And kiss,” Tannis says, sarcasm dripping from every word. Krieg’s mental dialogue comes to a screeching halt while Maya jerks back her hand in shock.

“It’s not like that.  I’m just-” Maya stutters.

“Yes Yes, whatever you say.  Now if you two could be done with your antiquated mating ritual, I have actual science to work on here.”  Tannis glares at them over a pile of documents, eyebrows raised.

Maya spares Krieg a parting glance, mouth opening and then quickly closing before she disappears up the steps.

“You too, you mindless brute.  That is,” her annoyance warps into a smile, “unless you're finally agreeing to those ‘After Effects of Eridium on Humans’ studies I’ve been begging Roland to let me run on you since you arrived.”

“ONE MAN’S TRASH IN MY SKULL” Krieg shouts as he heads for the door.   _Now there is something we agree on.  No way in Hell are we letting anyone run anymore tests on us._  

Pausing for a moment, he remembers the looks in Maya’s eyes as she left.  Almost... almost like she wished she didn’t have to go.  Krieg feels the corners of his mouth turn up at that and not into his normal manic grin either.   _Really, all things considered, I think that went just about right for once.  Good job, Big Guy._

“SHUT UP!” Krieg bellows.

_Okay, but just for a bit. You earned it._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Borderlands story. I'm the most unsure about how I wrote Axton and Salvador since I've played with them the least but I'm overall happy with how this turned out anyway. My hope is to write a big series of fics that eventually leads to Maya and Krieg together and happy but we shall see how that goes. Comments and/or constructive criticism would all be appreciated.


End file.
